Maximum utilization of heat energy, whether it be produced by combustion of fuels or by the sun, is an important goal, both from a conservation standpoint and from an economic standpoint. One high heat energy requirement is found in the heating of water, especially for domestic use in the home. Specifically, water made available to a home from a water main or a well is generally at a temperature of 50.degree. to 70.degree. F. The temperature of this water must then be elevated to 130.degree. to 150.degree. F. for use in the kitchen, bathroom, etc.
A quantity of the heat energy generated in a furnace used for general heating and which is fueled by a natural resource fuel such as coal, gas or oil is lost to the atmosphere via hot exhaust gases passing through the flue and chimney leading from the combustion chamber of the furnace to the atmosphere. Likewise, should a conventional hot water heater which is directly fueled by a natural resource fuel be utilized, a quantity of the heat energy generated in heating the water is also similarly lost to the atmosphere.
It is therefore an object of the invention disclosed herein to utilize the hot exhaust gases so described as a heat source for heating water. It is a further object of this invention to utilize heat from the sun, commonly termed solar energy, as a heat source for heating water. These and other objects will become apparent throughout the body of this application.